Sashabella Paws
Sashabella Paws is one of the main characters of Bratzillaz. With the animal kingdom under her spell, she can help you communicate with creatures everywhere! She is the cousin of one of the original Bratz, Sasha. Personality Sashabella Paws and her pet furball Fluffinscruff help you communicate with animals everywhere. She loves faux fur, mixing it up with patterns, funky hats and fuzzy boots! With her fierce fashion style and bewitching personality, Sashabella keeps the animal kingdom under her spell! In the webisodes, more of Sashabella's behavior is shown. She seems to be gentle and nice, and while her vocal tone sounds like it would have an attitude, she has not shown this in the least bit. She has "catty" behavior, but this may only be while in her witch form. Appearance Sashabella is a pale/white skinned girl with glowing yellow eyes. Her hair is white and somewhat messy with very thin streaks of black. She wears a green hat with thin yellow line detailing all over it. She has very lightly blushed cheeks and grayish eye makeup and red lipstick. Sashabella wears a red-Magenta dress with multiple belts over it, long thin black sleeves and magenta-red cuffs with belts on them. She has her marking located on her right leg above her knee and wears green stockings that match her witch hat pattern. Her cape looks to be made of fur at the neck but is most likely gray and soft pink fake fur, while the rest of the cape has a very crazy pattern! Consisting of red, pink, and green zig-zag markings. Sashabella also has on black heels with black/dark-gray fake fur, making them resemble winter boots. Normal Form Revealed during the animated cartoon, Sashabella's normal form is a lightly tanned girl with green eyemakeup, pale red blush on her cheeks and red lipstick. Her eyes look to be a shade of blue and her long, neatly brushed hair is pure black with slightly lighter streaks through it. Normal Sashabella wears an off-pink dress with two belts at the chest and waist and plain long black sleeves. She has normal sashabella's stockings and black boots. Pet With her wild hair and silver stitches for teeth, Fluffinscruff is a one-of-a-kind pet that only the Bratzillaz Witches could tame! Be careful though as Fluffinscruff has a mystic ‘Witchy’ side and likes to GROWL on occasion. But as always, Fluffinscruff’s bark is worse than her bite and that’s why she’s the coolest pet the Bratz have ever seen! Fluffinscruff is a little green creature with big eyes and a stiched mouth. It's tummy is light green with zig-zag pink markings. It has two long ear-like shapes and very messy, pinkish hair. Merchandise Sashabella Doll The card that comes with Sashabella is shaped like a __. Which is used to unlock special content on the website. The differences between doll and art include: *The dolls hair is much longer and is not shaped the same *The green coloring on the dolls hat is lighter then the art *The doll has tanned skin, darker lips, and green cat-shaped eyes. *The doll has earrings while the art does not *The dolls pink is a very bright, pale shade while the art has magenta pink *The doll only has two belts while the art has five in total. *The dolls witchmark is much smaller *The dolls badge on the cape is not solid silver *The dolls cape isn't the same length, and the colors are much lighter *The doll has black boots while the art has heels with faux fur. Quotes “Grrrr! I’m all about frighteningly fabulous faux fur and furry friends! I can chat with animals... so let’s get fierce!” Trivia *Sashabella's spell goes: Fluffinscruff! Striped hair of cat! Bratzacadabra, give me animal chat! *Like other Prototypes, the Sashabella version is much more close to the original doll. While the makeup was the same, though perhaps darker, the hair had more volume to it. Her cape looked more like the original art works depiction, and she also had all five belts. Her shoes also resembled the arts. Gallery Sashabella-and-Fluffinscruff.png|With Fluffinscruff Sashabella-Music-Video.png Sashabella-Crystal-Ball.png Sashabella-introducing-herself.png|Introducing herself in Welcome To The Academy Sashabella-reading-spellcard.png|Reading a spell Sashabella-cat-eye.png|Her eye turning cat-like Sashabella-transformation.png Sashabella-and-ratcid.png Ratcid-talking-to-Sashabella.png Sashabella-talking-to-Ratcid.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters